


Wendy Plans for Dinner

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: McCarey [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Get Together, dinner date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Once again, Wendy got bored and decided to see what she could do for dinner. Somehow Wendy is almost always bored when trying to come up with an idea. What is her plan this time? Find out!





	1. Chapter 1

On a sunny day, Wendy McCarey was reading the newspaper in her house in Biggs, Michigan. She looked at the clock: 4:26.

She told herself, “I better start coming up with something for dinner tonight. If I can’t, I will have to go out.”

She did what she said she would – headed straight to the kitchen and see what was available. She had been lazy for a while lately, and one of the things she doesn’t like is spending time with boredom.

Today was Wednesday. She happens to be a writer. A news reporter, that is. This time she hadn’t been on a deadline for her to come up with something to write about.

Since it was still February, Wendy was already missing her friends. She would call them instead and see what they had been doing. She hoped they weren’t bored at the minute like she is.

“Maybe I will try to find something to do tonight rather than waste my evening with boredom,” she told herself.

She has a younger cousin named Brandi. They are a close family, just like the past generations before them. They want to keep that family belief instead of closing it.

She is a reporter, which was mentioned a bit ago. The last time she found something to write about was about the historical election.

She isn’t very happy about having someone running the country that she didn’t like. Like her friends, she is one of them who says, not my president.

She thought of calling Brandi later tonight and see what her cousin has been doing since their last conversation.

After looking through the refrigerator, there was nothing she could think of, she decided to go out tonight and visit Wal – Mart after that. She also was thinking of inviting her new neighbor, Mark Anderson.

They hadn’t seen each other lately. She found as part of her circle of friends. It looked like he thought about the same thing.

She walked outside and decided to see if Mark was around. If so, she decided it was worth a shot to invite him. That’s exactly what she did.

He was home.

“Good evening, Wendy. I wasn’t expecting you here. What brings you here tonight?”

“Nothing much. I wanted to ask if you would like to go out to dinner with me tonight.”

“Come on in.”

She walked into the house.

“Thanks, Mark. What do you think of my invitation for tonight?”

Yes, Wendy locked her door before she came to his place.

“I can’t tonight. Sorry. Maybe this weekend? That would work better for me.”

“Let me see what my schedule looks like for the weekend and I will get back to you.”

“All right. You make sense. I will call you if that’s okay.”

“No. I moved here because people kept calling me throughout the day when I was at home. I don’t want to go through that again. Just come over instead.”

“Okay. What time do you think is good for me to come over?”

“Anytime. I have something to do right now. Sorry to hear you are bored again.”

“Happens. You have a good – night.”

“Same to you, Wendy.”

Once she left, she told herself, “I think it’s strange he won’t give out his phone number to me. That’s fine since it is his mind.”

Then she grabbed her car keys and drove off to town for her grocery shopping trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy decided that she wouldn’t bother calling her friends and tell them about dinner with Mark. She had met him during the election.

She wasn’t so sure if he had told his friends about her being a famous reporter with a well – known last name. She guessed he probably did.

There was no way they would fall in love and have a family. He isn’t her style of a steady boyfriend, bur she liked him more as a friend.

It was now the weekend. Wendy went ahead and then decided to make either dinner or they could go out. Since he’s been here for a while now, he might find his way around town.

Then she got to thinking that she could take a bike ride or walk. If he was home, she would tell him what she had come up with. If he was home today, she would have his answer.

That she did. She put on her crocs and locked the door on her way out.

Now her bike was outside, it was a good day to do just that. It was a sunny day, and she liked it when it was nice outside.

Wendy smiled to herself as she put her helmet on. She always does this when she could get the chance to go out.

It turned out she was right – Mark was home, and she found that a good sign. She walked over to him. He was pulling out weeds. She never really liked doing that either, but it has to be done.

“Hi, Mark.”

“Hi, Wendy. How are you?”

“Fine, thanks for asking. I was wondering if you were still able to have supper with me tonight. It’s only Saturday.”

“I am still free. What have you decided on?”

“Either eating at my place or going out. I will let you choose what idea you like best.”

“I will. Can I come on the ride with you right now?”

“I would love have someone to come along, but I don’t mind riding alone.”

“Just wait for a while. I am only going to wash these weeds off my hands first, and then I will be ready.”

“Fine with me.”

She watched as he stood up from the lawn.

“Is there anything I can do while I wait for you?”

“Thanks for offering, but this is all I have for now. I will be right back.”

Then he headed inside.

Wendy stayed in the same spot she was when he returned with his bike and helmet.

“Now I am ready. Where do you usually go when you ride?”

“Just around to the mailbox and back. Why?”

“Just curious.”

“That’s okay. I don’t hear that often since I really don’t have company when I do this.”

“That happens sometimes. I was like that before I moved out here to Biggs,” he told her.

“I’m sure a lot of people are like that, too, so we’re not alone.”

He agreed.

“Do you want to have a buddy going on a ride with you?”

“I would like that. I could use it anyway,” Wendy told him.

“What time do you expect me?”

“How does five – thirty sound to you?”

“I am open. Do you want to go out to Applebee’s with me?”

“Then that’s where we will be going. I am paying for dinner since this whole thing was my idea,” she told him.

“It’s been a while since I ate out. This is actually my first time eating out since I moved here.”

“That’s interesting. This will give us the chance to know each other better.”

“You’re right, Wendy. I don’t date girls much. Since you’re the first one who had invited me to dinner, I will accept. I don’t mind eating alone at home. I mostly eat at home, if you know what I mean.”

“Of course I do. Let’s plan to do that in thirty minutes? Would that work?” Wendy asked.

“Yes. That should give me plenty of time to get ready.”

“Good. I will be waiting unless you can find your way to Applebee’s.”

“I know where it is, but I haven’t been there. I will see you at six, then.”

They rode back home just then.

“I will see you at Applebee’s.”

“Same to you, Wendy.”

Then he disappeared into the house and she arrived to hers shortly. She told herself he might ask about her writing, but was surprised to see that he didn’t bring it up on their ride. Oh, well. It really doesn’t matter anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy met Mark at the time they agreed on. She wanted to do this so they could get to know each other better than their friendly introduction when the election was still in progress.

They got together at Applebee’s that they agreed on. She was the first to arrive, but decided to find a table when he comes so they would not have to find each other.

He showed up about two minutes later. She had only been waiting for six minutes.

“Hi, Wendy. I hope I’m not late.”

“No, you’re fine, Mark. I haven’t been waiting for long.”

“I thought you were.”

“No.”

When their server took them to a seat, he said, “My name is John. I will be your server tonight. Are there any drinks you would like to start off with?”

“You go first, Wendy.”

She gave him her order of red wine and lemon water. Mark ordered beer.

“I will be right with you,” John told them.

Neither Wendy or Mark said a word.

They looked at the menu while they waited for their drinks to come.

“Are you well – known in this place besides your reporting?”

“Yes. I think John has been new, but I have never seen him before.”

“I thought you did,” Mark said when their drinks showed up.

“Are you ready to order, Miss?”

“Not yet. How about you, Mark?”

“Just give us a bit more time,” he told John.

“Take your time. You look familiar. You’re Wendy McCarey, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“I follow your writing. You do a good job at writing all these topics.”

“Thank you. I share it all on facebook to my friends. I have a public page as well.”

“I know. I follow that. I like the way you write.”

“Glad to hear that. I shall check facebook sometime next week.”

“I think I sent a friend request. I have a question.”

“What?”

“Are you related to the rock star Jay McCarey?”

“You bet I am. Why do you ask?”

“Because your last name sounds familiar.”

“I have heard that before, but not lately. I know what I want now, John.”

“What’s that, Wendy?”

“I would like to have steak and could I have fruits and veggies to go with that?” Wendy asked.

“You got it. What would you like?” John asked Mark.

“I think that grilled ham looks good. Do you think you can get me some fruits and vegetables as well?”

They watched as he left with their orders.

“You are famous.”

“My whole family is, to tell the truth. It goes way back when Washington was the president.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“Yes, it is. The first generation immigrated here from Ireland in 1777.”

“Wow. What made your family decide to move here?”

“From what my parents told me, we moved from Ireland because of freedom and wanted to show the country what their beliefs are. We have been here since then.”

“That’s awesome. My background is from Norwegian. I also have some Scandinavian as well, but not by much,” he told her.

“I was going to say something, but I forgot what I wanted to say,” she told him.

“I would like to be your facebook friend,” he told her.

“I will look at it when I get there. John said the same thing. He didn’t say what his last name is, so I don’t know if I will accept him.”

“I am sure you will.”

They talked during their meal. While they were eating, he said, “I don’t mind paying for dinner.”

“Mark, let me do it. This was my idea. You can do that next time.”

Then she was able to pay for their meals. When she finished that, they separated and went their own ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy decided she wanted to call up her cousin, whose name happened to be Jay. She doesn’t have just one cousin. She has several. The cousin Wendy is close to is named Brandi. She did listen to Jay’s house ring. He really doesn’t care for text message. The phone rang about four times before he got on.

“Come on, Jay. I hope you’re there,” Wendy told herself.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Jay. This is Wendy. I hope you remember me.”

“Hi, Wendy. Of course I do remember you. What’s new?”

“Not much. I had dinner out the other night or so. I just came up with an idea I wanted to share.”

“Is that why you’re calling me?”

“Yes,” Wendy answered.

“Okay. Do you plan to come to any of my summer tour dates?” he asked.

“I can try, but I can’t promise anything.”

“I understand. If you do, that would be nice.”

“How are you getting along with your new managers?” Wendy asked him.

“We’re getting along just fine. It will be a full year this July we’ve known them.”

“That’s not very long.”

“No, it’s not. I want to share an idea that just came to mind also.”

“Do you want me to tell you first or do you want to go ahead?” Wendy asked.

“You can since you brought it up.”

“I want to get together with you. Maybe in a month or so? What do you think?” 

Wendy could hear him thinking.

“The only options I can give you is either next weekend or on a tour date. Are you okay with that?”

“That can work around my schedule. Now tell me your idea.”

“Remember the New Year’s party my manager put together?”

“Yes, I do. What about it?”

“Well, my manager wants to have a party for the sixth of next month. It’s his wife’s birthday. He said anyone is invited.”

“I think I am open, Jay. Just let me check my schedule and I’ll get back to you.”

“Sounds good to me. I just came up with something.”

“Is it your idea what you want to tell me?” Wendy asked him.

“Yes, it is. My manager said he would love to meet you sometime.”

“I’d love that, Jay. You mean as a dinner date?”

“Yes. What do you think?”

“That’s fine with me. I’m not writing anything at the moment.”

“Okay. Listen, I have to get going. Karen wants to go visit the movies. We can talk some other time.”

“Okay. I remember reading something about that you live in Washington.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Where are you now?” Wendy asked him.

“Washington. I mostly live in Vegas during the summer now.”

“Gotcha. At least you don’t have to live in Vegas full – time.”

“I did a long time ago. With my new managers here with me, he’s letting me live part – time in both states.”

“Why do you live in Washington?” Wendy asked.

“I grew up in Washington. That’s also where I record my songs.”

“I see. You seem like a busy person.”

“Of course I am.”

“Where do you record your music?”

“Curb Records. They like me enough to keep me instead of moving to another record label. Besides, they do a great job for Jay Wonder.”

“Glad you’re happy with them.”

“You bet I am. I really have to get going. Feel free to contact me anytime.”

“Before you go, are you working on a new CD?”

“Yes. It should be complete by the end of May in time for the summer.”

“That’s exciting.”

“Yes, it is. Tell Brandi hello for me.”

“I will. Tell Karen the same.”

“Will do. Talk some other time.”


	5. Chapter 5

So Wendy didn’t do much for the weekend. She was bored most of the time, so there was no surprise about that since it’s normal.

Wendy kept sighing. She was glad to see that she had the chance to know Mark Anderson better than he moved here to Biggs.

She hadn’t seen any sign of him since they had supper together. Wendy saw it was a nice day outside, so she thought it sounded like a good idea to go for a walk or bike ride. Maybe she will see any of the neighbors, but you may never know.

Before she left, Wendy decided it was a good idea to have a snack and she was feeling hungry.

“A good time for a snack. I think I will probably have a chocolate bar,” she told herself.

Wendy hardly ever eats junk food, but since she was getting hungry, she thought she deserves one.

She had a chocolate bar with her in the house somewhere, so she went to grab it.

Once she tore open the wrapper, she could already taste it before she could take the first bite.

She had always liked the smell of chocolate, even when it means she doesn’t eat it often.

She walked outside with the chocolate bar. Before she did that, the wrapper was thrown in the garbage. She will take care of that later.

She ate her snack slowly so that way she could enjoy it faster. She usually doesn’t like to suck on it, so she mostly chewed.

When she chewed on her snack, she walked around the driveway. There was no action in the neighborhood, but that is usually normal.

She didn’t say much to herself out loud, so there was no need for that. After a few more bites, she got into her house one more time. Wendy was thirsty, so she poured some water in her glass. When she finished, she walked around the house.

Tonight was nothing special since she hadn’t anyone to talk or eat with. She gets bored easily sometimes. Not a surprise there. She yawned.

Before she yawned, she looked at the time: 4:29 PM.

She said out loud, “Wow. Four – thirty already and I haven’t even thought about what I should do for supper. I’ll come up with something.”

That’s when she forgot to remember she was out of food.

“I will go to the store now and shop. I forgot I ran out for meals and snacks. Shame on me.”

So Wendy grabbed her car keys, walked through the garage and headed to the store. Wendy decided Wal – Mart was a good choice, so she did just that.

While driving, she wanted to listen to music so it could keep her company while on her way to the store. She thought the eighties music was a good choice, so she did just that. When she flipped to the station, they finished a song from an artist she didn’t recognize. That goes for the song. After that, she heard Jay’s voice. It was his first hit, “Detroit, Michigan.”

Wendy had always enjoyed that song, but since it’s been a while she heard that song. She sang along with the words. This song was pretty memorable to her, but for some reason she never heard that one when she, her friends and Brandi went to see him for her birthday in Honolulu. He was busy singing new hits that year.

“Why does boredom seem to like me as a best friend? It can be hard to entertain yourself when you’re bored and have nothing better to do. I think I could try writing for another article. Think that can work? Let’s find out,” Wendy told herself.

She began to yawn again. Wendy looked at herself in the mirror. She decided tonight was a good idea to wash her hair since it was starting to look dirty to do so.

When she arrived at Wal – Mart. Wendy grabbed some bags, locked the door, and walked inside the store. Wendy saw they were starting to get busy. At least she found out that she came in time to find an available parking spot before they were all taken. She didn’t see anyone she knew at the store, and that was fine with her.

Wendy looked at her list while pushing her cart around the store. She didn’t say any of the items out loud to herself, so she made the trip fast so Wendy could get out and make dinner. At least Wendy tried coming up with ideas. Her first choice was spaghetti, second choice was sloppy joes, and the third choice was hot dogs.

She headed for the checkout area and then paid seventy dollars and fifty cents for the food she needed to get. Wendy thanked the checker as she grabbed her bags.

“Have a nice evening, Ms. McCarey,” the checker told her.

“Thanks, sir. Same to you.”

When she returned to her car, Wendy unlocked the doors and headed for home. It was finally time to make dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

When she returned to her house, Wendy parked her light blue Ford she’s had for a few years now. She doesn’t plan to buy a new one anytime soon. When she unbuckled her seatbelt, she saw that her neighbor, Mark showed up.

“Hi, Wendy. How have you been today?” Mark greeted her.

“Doing fine. How about you?”

“Same here. Want me to help with your groceries?”

“Only if you want to.”

“I’ll do it anyway. There is something I would like to ask you.”

When Wendy unlocked the front door, she let them both in.

“I’d be happy to help you with anything you need,” Mark told her.

“What do you want to ask me?” 

“I heard there’s a play coming up at Biggs High School. I was wondering if you’d like to come along.”

“Do you know when and what time?”

“I was told sometime this month.”

“I’d like to go, Mark. To tell you the truth, I mostly enjoy musicals. I might want to remind you that my family had several generations always had the gift of music. Even I enjoy it myself, and so does my cousin. What did you say the story was about?”

“I’ll have to look again. Somebody told me about it. You just said something about music, and how many did you say your family enjoy music?”

“Since George Washington was President,” Wendy answered.

“That’s a long time. No wonder you and your family are well – known.”

“That’s right, Mark. How would you like to stay for dinner?”

“I’d love to, but I already have something else planned. Maybe next time.”

“Okay. May I have your phone number so you could let me know about that play?”

“I don’t think I can do that, Wendy. Giving you my phone number doesn’t seem quite right to me. It’s an unlisted number.”

“I understand about personal information, Mark. I’m going back to the car. You can come if you’d like.”

“I will follow you.”

So he did.

“Even when I am face – to – face with someone like you, I can’t even write that kind of information. I take private callers, and that’s all. I don’t get on the computer very often. I try to stay away from too much information. That’s what I learned from my mother and father. I want to keep following it.”

“I see that you’re doing a great job, Mark. At least you have facebook.”

“That’s true. That’s all I have for social media besides Google Plus. The only time I go to facebook is when someone tells me they send me a friend request. I never look at their updates. I accept, and then I’m signed off.”

“You sure do understand very well what about social media. I usually keep up with my friends and family over there.”

“What do you do about the articles you write?” Mark asked.

“I have a public page for that on facebook. I don’t share it on my friends list.”

“That makes sense. I’m going to leave soon, and you can start making your dinner.”

“That’s fine with me. Just keep me posted about this play.”

“I will do that. If you don’t mind me asking, when is your birthday?”

“It is the eighteenth of June, which is next month. How about you?”

School was almost over for the summer, so that was why Mark mentioned it.

“I am March fifth,” he answered.

“So that means you already had your birthday then.”

“Yes, Wendy. I usually have nice birthdays, and that includes this year.”

“Good. The same counts for me. I’d still like to be your friend.”

“You are already my friend, Wendy. You didn’t need to say that when I already know.”

“There’s something I think you should know about me.”

“What’s that?” Mark asked.

“I judge people. It’s something I like to do.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Wendy. People only get judged when they’re in pageants and stuff like that. You should know that by now.”

“Sorry. I just wanted to warn you if I ever do it to you.”

“Thanks for the warning, Wendy. I’ll try to keep that in mind. I will come over once I hear about the dates.”

“I shall be here if I’m not needed to go into town.”

They both were finished putting her groceries away. She walked to the door with Mark.

“You can come over here anytime.”

“I will. I’m headed for a bike ride. Have a good evening now.”

“Same to you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Wendy ran into Mark again while she was out on her bike ride that Friday afternoon.

“Hi, Mark. How is your week?”

“Hi, Wendy. It’s doing good. How about yours?”

“Same here.”

“Any writing lately?” Mark asked.

“No. I haven’t found anything new to write.”

“I see. I am sure you already know by now that school is out.”

Wendy nodded.

“I know.”

“I came up with another idea.”

“What’s that?” she asked, looking at him.

“Why don’t we go to New York someday and visit Broadway instead?”

“Let me think about it, okay?”

“Fine with me.”

“I don’t think I’ve been to New York, Mark. It would be fun to go someday.”

“I was inviting you, that’s all.”

“I know, Mark. What’s playing down there?”

He told her.

“Sounds like fun. Is it a musical?”

Wendy remembered telling him the music she always liked was musicals. She doesn’t care for country and rock ‘n’ roll much, but a lot of her generations before her time liked country, and rock ‘n’ roll when they first came out. The first generation was involved with classical music, and that was all they had at the time President Washington was around.

“I think it is, Wendy. I forget what was out there when I looked around.”

“I understand, Mark. I get that way once in a while myself.”

“Everybody does,” Mark told her.

“I know. Do you remember the dates?”

He shook his head.

“No, I don’t.”

“That’s okay. Just keep me posted, okay?”

“I will. It’s nice talking with you, Wendy.”

“Same with you,” Wendy returned.

“I better leave now and let you get back to your bike ride.”

“Okay. You can come if you want to.”

“Maybe next time, Wendy. I have a few errands I want to make.”

“Okay. Have a good day, Mark.”

“Same to you.”

She watched as Mark headed back inside. Wendy went to finish her bike ride. She had an idea. She would call up her friends and see what they have been doing. She wanted to update them and tell about the latest on Mark.

Wendy went for a long bike ride after Mark left her. They had never met Mark before, but they do know who he is since she talks about him every once in a while. She’s a little bit older than Mark. She wondered to herself if and might ask Mark if he’s married or not. She is only putting her nose in other people’s business when she should not do.

Wendy was greeted with the clock chiming 2:15 when she came back inside. She forgot to bring a water bottle along, but ended up with a full glass of water instead. Since Wendy lives alone, it never takes her very long to cook for herself. Since her younger cousin, Brandi has two daughters, it does take her a while to cook. Both Allison and Marissa are well – behaved at their ages.

While she thought of Brandi, Wendy thought she would talk with her cousin first and tell what the latest is. She came up with another idea. Why not invite Mark over for dinner again? She’s done it only once so far. It looked like to her that he enjoyed her company before. Maybe he’ll take the invitation again.

Before she did anything else, she thought she’d take a quick shower and then call up her friends. That’s exactly what she did. When Wendy takes a bath or show, she really keeps her hair very shiny. She likes being independent, which does help her take care of herself. Once she finished blow – drying her hair, she found a different outfit to wear for the rest of the day.

All of her friends live in different states, so it was too bad none of them were close to each other and have more time together. Wendy has lived in Biggs all of her life, but she doesn’t have any plans to put her house on the market anytime son. She and Brandi are very close, which is a good thing. A few minutes later, Wendy picked up her phone and called Brandi.

It turned out she wasn’t home, so Allison was the one who picked up the call.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Allison.”

“Hi, Aunt Wendy. Are you looking for Mom?”

“You bet I am. Is she home?”

“No, Mom isn’t around. She went to get a haircut and do a few errands.”

“I understand. Would you mind telling her to call me back when she can?”

“Yes, Aunt Wendy. Guess what?”

“What’s that?”

“I got my report card. I don’t have any Cs at all.”

“That’s wonderful, Allison. Your work really paid off.”

Allison agreed. She and Marissa are both average, and they do a good job on their schoolwork.

“I would like to talk with Marissa.”

“She went with Mom, so you’re stuck with me.”

“Which is a good thing, honey. I’d love to chat with you longer.”

“Okay. Have you done any writing lately, Aunt Wendy?”

“No, I haven’t. There isn’t anything I can come up with to write about.”

“I was just curious.”

Wendy did understand what Allison was saying.

“Is your father around?”

“He is, but he’s only mowing the lawn.”

“I see. It’s nice hearing your voice again, honey. Now that school’s out, what do you and Marissa have planned for this summer?”

“I don’t know how to answer that, Aunt Wendy. The only thing I can think of is coming out to Michigan and see you.”

“Does your mother know?”

“No, but I’ll tell her.”

“Sounds good with me, sweetheart. Give your sister a hug for me.”

“I will.”

After that, Wendy heard the dial tone after Allison hung up. She helped herself to another full glass of water before she called her friends. ‘Who should I call next?’ she asked herself. She decided on Elly, who lives in Colorado. She listened to the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Jack. Is Elly at home?” Wendy asked.

Jack Sanchez is Elly’s father. He’s a very friendly person, and Wendy really likes him.

“She’s putting Parker and Carter down for their naps. I’ll go tell her you’re on the phone.”

“Thanks, Jack.”

A few minutes later, Elly came on.

“Hi, Wendy.”

“Hi, Elly. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Of course it is. I was just thinking about you.”

“That’s good to know. How are the twins?” Wendy asked her.

“They’re doing good, Wendy. They are now four years old, and they still have lots of energy.”

“Wow. I remember them when they were a year old.”

“I know, Wendy. What’s new with you?”

“Nothing much. How about you?”

“I’m not doing much of anything besides keeping up with Carter and Parker.”

“I’m sure you’re doing the best you can on being a good mother to them.”

“I’m trying my best to do that, Wendy. It’s never too easy being a mother, you know.”

Since Wendy is single, but she did have to agree with Elly.

“Of course it’s not, Elly. Even though I don’t have any children, but I have often pictured it.”

“I’m sure you do.”

“Have you been doing any writing lately?”

“No, I haven’t. That’s not why I’m calling about.”

“Tell me why you’re calling me.”

Elly got confused. 

“I’m calling to tell you about my friend, Mark Anderson.”

Elly got confused.

“Who is he again?”

“A neighbor.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s right.”

Like their other friends, Elly doesn’t keep track of who Mark Anderson is let alone care. They don’t mind hearing about him.

“Here’s the latest, Elly. Before school ended, he invited me to a play at the high school. Now it’s summer, there’s no way we could do that. Now he’s inviting me to visit Broadway with him.”

“Interesting. To me it sounds like you have a steady relationship with some guy that’s way younger than you. Did you accept his invitation?”

“No, I haven’t. I need time to think about it.”

“That makes a lot of sense,” Elly agreed.

“I’m not in a steady relationship at all. We’re only neighbors, and that’s it. I hardly see him in the neighborhood.”

“Wow. He must be busy, then.”

“So have I. Thanks for asking, Elly.”

“No. problem. Do the others know?”

“Not yet. I just got off with Allison. Brandi isn’t home, so I couldn’t talk with her.”

“I see. I haven’t talked with the others in a while. How about you?”

“I haven’t either, Elly. I just been thinking about you, and that’s about it.”

“I’ll call the others again and see if they can talk to me when they find the time. My guess it that they’ll be busy like Brandi is.”

“They probably are, Wendy. It’s summer, don’t forget.”

“I haven’t. I’m not busy at the minute.”

“I am because of Parker and Carter. Those two like football, even though they’re four now.”

“Time sure does fly. What team do you think they like?”

“I would have to say the Broncos because we live in Colorado.”

“I see what you’re saying. It was nice talking with you, Elly.”

“Same to you, Wendy.”

That’s when the call ended.


	8. Chapter 8

That following weekend, Wendy received Brandi’s phone call.

“Hi, Wendy.”

“Hi, Brandi. Allison probably gave you my message,” Wendy told her cousin.

“Yes, she did. What do you want to share with me?”

“Do you remember I told you and the girls about my new neighbor, Mark Anderson?”

“Sort of. What about him?”

“He asked me out on a date.”

“How exciting. How old did you say he is?”

“A lot younger than I am. I’m not sure what his exact age is,” Wendy told her younger cousin.

“Did you accept his invitation?” Brandi asked.

“Yes, I did. Before school was out, the high school had a few more dates left and they would be back up again. I told him my family has been with the gift of music ever since President Washington’s time. I almost mentioned that I mostly enjoy musicals. I am not crazy about opera.”

“Is this why you wanted to talk with me, Wendy?”

“Yes. Since Mark didn’t say much on dates before school closed, he tried something else.”

“What is that?”

“By inviting me to join him in New York to see a Broadway play. I’ve never done that before, but I’ve always pictured it.”

Brandi understood where Wendy was coming from.

“How long have you known this neighbor of yours?”

“Since the election. Why?”

“Just wondered. You seem out of character for this sort of thing.”

“I know. Remember I was married once?”

“How could I forget that? After a couple of years later, divorce showed up.”

This is why Wendy doesn’t date much, let alone have children of her own. Wendy’s last name was Brooks, but didn’t care much about her ex – husband at the end. This is why she never talks about it until today.

“Did Mark give you any dates and time for New York at all yet?”

“Not yet. If he doesn’t, then I guess my dream to see Broadway will have to wait for another time.”

Wendy’s birthday was last month, which was June 18.

“Sorry you’re already upset, Coz. I did hear from Karen.”

“That’s awesome. I haven’t heard from Jay recently.”

“I know. Tour season is already here, is what Karen told me.”

“Maybe that’s why he’s been too busy, Brandi. I’m sure Karen has probably mentioned where Jay will be performing this summer.”

“She didn’t give me much detail, but did sound excited about it.”

“What part of the tour is she all excited about?” 

Brandi told her.

“Wow. How did they pick out the White House?”

Wendy could feel Brandi shaking her head and shoulders.

“She didn’t say very much about it like I said before.”

“I understand. You know what I think?”

“What’s that?” asked Brandi.

“I happen to believe Jay sounds talented enough for Broadway.”

“I don’t know, Wendy. He seems to be happy where he is.”

Wendy saw that Brandi had a very good point. Now Brandi wanted to tell Wendy what is new with her family.

“Wendy, while we’re still on the topic of what is new with updates, I want to share something with you.”

“What?” Wendy asked.

“We’re having our house remolded, so we’ll be busy for a while.”

“That’s awesome. From the last picture I saw, it looks like that house does need a makeover.”

“I know. Too bad you’re not close by, Wendy. If you were, we would stay with you while we’re having our house remolded.”

“Will you do me and the other girls a favor?”

“What’s that, Wendy?””

“Could you take pictures and share them on facebook?”

“I might, but I want to see what Greg wants to do first.”

Greg is Brandi’s husband. Wendy and Greg get along just fine, which makes Brandi happy.

“I’ve got to run, Wendy. We’re going out for a neighborhood get – together for the evening.”

“How often do you do that?”

“Not too often. I’d like to do my hair before I head on out.”

“Okay. Nice talking with you. I’ll let you know what Mark says.”

“Do that. It really sounds like a date to me for sure.”

Then their phone conversation ended.


	9. Chapter 9

Wendy once again saw her neighbor, Mark later that weekend. He saw her first.

“Hi, Wendy,” Mark greeted her.

“Hi. Mark. How is your day turning out?”

“It’s doing good, Wendy. I do have some news to share.”

“What’s your news?”

“I don’t think you and I won’t be getting together anytime soon. I’m just busy with other things.”

“What made you decide to move to Biggs?”

“I thought it was time for a new life, so here I am. Now I met you.”

“Look where we’re now.”

“That’s right. You’re the third neighbor I met when I first met you. I do have something else to share.”

“What? Anything I need to know about?” Wendy asked.

“I wanted to let you know a cousin is coming out on Friday. It’s her birthday, and so I invited her to fly out,” he told her.

“What does this have to do with me?” asked Wendy.

“I told her that I had a neighbor who has the famous name with McCarey. I didn’t share with her that your name is Wendy. I’m going to let you take care of that. When I told her that my neighbor is a McCarey, she wanted to meet someone with that name. At first she had the idea I had a neighbor that happened to be Jay.”

“Why would she come up with a silly idea?”

She watched him stretch for a few minutes. He felt good that he had that chance.

“When is your cousin coming? In the afternoon, evening or morning?” asked Wendy.

“Not sure. All she said was ‘I’ll call when time is closer.’”

“That’s fine with me. So your surprise is me to give her an autograph?”

“No way. I just wanted her to see my new place.”

“What’s your cousin’s name?” Wendy asked him.

“It’s Donna,” was his answer.

“She married?”

“Divorced.”

“Oh. That’s too bad.”

“Not your fault. I didn’t even describe you to her at all. I just thought she would be surprised.’

“Sounds good to me. I could pick her up at the airport for you.”

“Thanks for the offer, but that would be a total surprise for her. All I said about you that you happen to be a woman. She thought it was the other way around. I told her no way. Since you don’t know what she looks like, I’ll go to the airport myself and go from there. I do have a suggestion, though,” he told her.

“What’s the suggestion?” Wendy asked.

“I told Donna that the three of us could have supper together if you’re up for that one.”

“That’s fine with me. I’d be open on whatever day you choose,” Wendy replied.

“I’ll be sure to let her pick the night.”

“That’s a good idea, Mark. I don’t think I will do any cooking.”

“I’m not asking you to do that. I’m thinking of going out is the best choice.”

“Okay. I’ll look forward to meeting your cousin.”

“I’ll tell her that. I’m going to head out to town, Wendy. I need to visit the grocery store. Talk with you later.”

“Sounds good. Have a good week.”

“You too.”

Then he left. At least it was a nice and short conversation, she told herself with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Wendy got a phone call within a few days later. It came from her younger cousin, Brandi. They both stay in contact from time to time, so today let them have the chance to do just that. Wendy heard the telephone ring.

“McCarey residence. This is Wendy.”

“Hi, Coz.”

“Hi, Brandi. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing good, thank you. What have you been doing?”

“I’m not doing much of anything,” Wendy answered.

“Oh. I remember the last time we talked, you mentioned your neighbor. How did that turn out?”

“It was fine. Mark has something planned out, though.”

“Why don’t you tell me?”

Brandi wasn’t so sure if her guess was right about her older cousin having a relationship by going steady, but it turned out she was wrong.

“Do you want me to guess, Wendy?”

“You can try.”

“I can do my best to see if I’m right or not. Are you and your neighbor in a steady relationship?”

“What gave you that silly idea, Brandi? I’ve only known him for about a year now. He doesn’t plan to do that anytime soon. I can tell you one thing, Coz. He keeps to himself on information like that to himself, and that includes telephone numbers.”

“From what you just said, he doesn’t give that out to you?”

“That’s right. Here’s his latest: his cousin is coming out here to Biggs since it’s her birthday. He told her he has a neighbor with our last name.”

“Did Mr. Anderson say anything about that?”

“Yes, he did. He did tell me his cousin thought Jay was his neighbor.”

Brandi laughed.

“What have you decided to do for his cousin?”

“He canceled out on dinner for both of us because he had something else going on. We both agreed it would be a good idea that she join both of us for dinner. And I don’t have to cook. It might give that cousin a hint about a relationship between him and me.”

“You’re right.”

“Now it’s your turn to tell me what’s new with you,” Wendy told Brandi.

“There isn’t much to share. The girls just started school. They seem to like their new school year so far.”

“It feels like they are growing up too fast,” replied Wendy.

“I know. I’m a ten – year difference from you.”

“Thirteen,” she corrected Brandi.

“It’s too bad we aren’t in the same generation. I’m in charge of a musical even that’s coming up next month.”

“What sort of even is that?”

“It’s actually a high school play, Wendy. One of the teachers who was going to be in it, had to do surgery, so he couldn’t do his part, so I offered to do his part.”

“You’re talking about a theater program?”

“Yes, Wendy. I haven’t done anything in drama for a long time.”

Brandi always did her best to get involved in plays when growing up. Wendy did the same, but she likes musicals best when it comes to music. While she likes musicals, her younger cousin liked classical, and she liked theater once in a while. ‘I’m sure this high school play Brandi is talking about would have a good idea about Brandi’s musical gift since her last name says it all,’ Wendy told herself.

From what Brandi was just telling her, she did mention that she had two jobs in this play that’s coming up – directing and acting. Not bad, but a lot of work.

“What’s the play?” Wendy asked Brandi.

“Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet. One of my favorites, but I offered to take over from that person. He was thankful I could do it just this once.”

“I bet. What part did you get?”

Brandi told her.

“I wish I could be there, Brandi. What do Uncle Jesse and Aunt Emma have to say about that?”

Emma and Jesse were Brandi’s parents.

“I haven’t told Mom and Dad anything yet. I wanted to tell you first.”

“Do you think Allison and Marissa would be interested in theater?”

“I’m not sure what they want to do. If they show interest in music, they will stay true to the family’s musical gift.”

Brandi somehow liked classical music because the first generation of ancestors liked since that was all the music they had in President Washington in the 1770s.

“I wish you luck, Brandi.”

“Thanks, Wendy. I think I’ll need it. I need to refresh my memory on that story.”

“Don’t you still have that copy?”

“I do, but I need to find the book so I can rehearse my part.”

“Let me get this straight – your high school has Romeo and Juliet for teachers only and not the students?”

This was making Wendy confused.

“Right. This was the principal’s idea that the teachers could do a play that doesn’t have the students.”

“So you’re saying this is a one – time thing?”

“That’s what I was told. This would be fun to do theater again. I read online that the mayor and senator in Lambert Lake are in charge of a musical event at the City Hall.”

“What did you say their names are?” asked Wendy.

“Todd and Mark McCarey.”

“I don’t think I have heard of those two before.”

“We have now. I’d better get going so I can rehearse.”

“I wish you luck, Coz. Have fun.”

“I will. It was nice talking to you.”

“Same here, Brandi. Good luck.”

“Thank you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Wendy saw Mark again, but this time he wasn’t alone. He looked like he was having company, Wendy told herself. Maybe this is the woman Mark was telling her about the last time they had talked. She was the first to say something.

“Hi, Mark. I see you have some company with you today,” Wendy told him.

“Of course I do. I’d like you to meet Donna.”

“Hi. I’m happy to meet you. What’s your name?” Donna asked her.

“I’m Wendy. I happen to be Mark’s neighbor.”

“He has mentioned someone by the name Wendy once or twice.”

“I’m sure he has.”

“Donna, this is the woman I told you about with the last name of McCarey,” Mark told her.

“At first I thought you mentioned Jay was your neighbor.”

“Not even a chance. He doesn’t live here,” Mark reminded her.

“I figured you said that. Wendy, maybe sometime while I’m out here for my birthday, we can spend some time with you,” Donna told her.

“Let’s think about it, Donna. You just met Wendy. We don’t want to rush the relationship between the two of you.”

Donna once again saw that Mark was right.

“You’re right, but I never have met a McCarey before.”

“Now you have,” Wendy told her.

“True. When I return home, I’m going to tell my friends I met someone with that name.”

“Donna likes to brag sometimes, Wendy.”

“I can see that, Mark. What do you have planned for your time out here in Biggs?” Wendy asked her.

Wendy thought this young lady sounded friendly for a first meeting.

“He wants me to see his new place. I’ve seen tons of pictures and it looks like a nice house,” Donna told Wendy.

“It’s a nice house, Donna. He is right that you’ll like this new place.”

“Have you been inside the house?”

Wendy shook her head.

“I haven’t. I’d like to, though.”

“How come you haven’t let Wendy see the inside of your house?” Donna asked him.

“There’s no need for Ms. McCarey to come over.”

“Why?”

This was something Donna was never told.

“Because I’m a private person. I thought you knew that by now.”

“I guess I forgot. Maybe sometime she can see for herself.”

Mark didn’t want to hear this anymore.

“Let’s go, Donna.”

“You have to do what he tells you, Donna.”

“Okay. Do you mind if I call you Wendy or is it just Ms. McCarey?”

“Donna, let’s go,” Mark told her.

Donna had light black hair, wore glasses, wore fancy shoes. Wearing fancy stuff has never been Wendy’s interest.

“You can call me Wendy. I’ll see you again soon, Donna.”

“It was nice meeting a McCarey for once. Highlight of my birthday.”

Wendy has never heard somebody tell her that. Once Mark and Donna left, Wendy laughed to herself on what Donna had just told her. Wendy thought maybe their other relatives hear the same thing in a first meeting. So far, so good. Maybe Mark would let Donna see for herself on what living under the name McCarey is like. She could do her best to talk with Mark about it. Let’s just wait and see what happens.


	12. Chapter 12

“Wendy, would you like to come out to visit me next time?” Donna asked.

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea, Donna. Biggs is my home. I am happy here in Michigan. I hardly know you to do such a thing.”

Donna saw that Wendy was right.

“Maybe you can write an article about me. That would be really cool.”

“I really don’t write about stuff like that, Donna. It’s actually not a story that’s worth sharing with my readers and followers.”

“I understand, Wendy. If I was a reporter, I’d write about that.”

“I don’t have any stories coming out at all yet. I haven’t found anything.”

“Oh.”

Wendy McCarey is also a big name like her cousin Jay is, so she’s very popular herself.

“I will go home soon. My time is almost over to stay in your neighborhood, Wendy. I hope to see you again in the future,” Donna told Wendy.

“I’m sure you’ll share this news with your friends when you’re back home.”

“Of course I’m going to share. They also like Jay Wonder.”

“Donna, did Mark tell you that the McCareys have been around for a long time?”

“No, he didn’t. He doesn’t know you very well, so I guess he’s letting you do that part. How long have you McCareys been around?”

“Ever since the time of President Washington.”

“Wow. I’m sure your ancestors probably met him at that time.”

“I don’t know how to answer that one, Donna. I was never told anything about them from my folks.”

“I thought you knew that, Wendy. I do remember Mark telling me that you have a cousin named Brandi.”

“He’s right. I told him because he was interested in my family history. I have also heard that Jay has the family tree interest.”

“What does Brandi do that she’s also a McCarey?”

“Brandi McCarey is getting very close to become a politician in her state.”

“What party is she involved in?” Donna asked.

“Democrat. Most of us in the McCarey are all Democrats. Jay’s the only Republican.”

“Oh. I want to vote Democrat when I’m old enough to vote.”

“You still have a while longer to let that happen.”

“Yes, I know. What part of the Democrats is Brandi interested in?”

“She wants to be governor. We both found out earlier that one of our cousins has two sons who happen to be Democrats also. They’re mayor and senator.”

“That’s cool. I still haven’t decided what I want yet. I have ideas, though.”

“Listen, Donna. I wish I could hang around more, but I need to now is go into town and do some grocery shopping.”

“Okay. Talk another time.”

“You take care, Donna.”

“Same to you.”


	13. Chapter 13

Wendy didn’t see or talk to Mark after Donna went back home. She saw him on a Sunday afternoon in her neighborhood on their bikes.

“Do you mind if I join you, Wendy?”

“Sure, Mark. It’s been a while since I last saw you.”

“I know. We can talk.”

“Okay. How did Donna enjoy her visit to Biggs?” asked Wendy.

“She said she enjoyed meeting my neighbor with the last name of McCarey.”

“It sounded like she did. Donna did tell me that when she went back home she was going to share with her friends and parents she finally had the chance to meet a McCarey for the first time.”

“You’re right that she did, Wendy. She did mention that you told her that you have a younger cousin,” Mark replied.

“That’s right, Mark. She doesn’t live in Michigan, sad to say.”

“Where is she located?”

Wendy told him.

“I’m not sure when I get to see Brandi again. It would be nice to have some time with her.”

“Does Brandi have her own family?” he asked.

“Of course she does. Her husband is a very good guy. I have two nieces.”

“Maybe you should start thinking of moving out of Michigan and be a lot closer to her.”

“I don’t think that will happen anytime soon. I’ve lived in Michigan my entire life, so this is home.”

“Are your folks still alive?”

Wendy shook her head as they biked past the park.

“Sorry to hear that, Wendy.”

“It’s not your fault, Mark. Both Mom and Dad were well – known. If you’re a McCarey with the gift of music, you have to be well – known. I’m sure if you were a McCarey, you might be well – known as well.”

“I never thought of it that way.”

“I have a question I want to ask you.”

“What’s that, Wendy?”

“How do you like the invitation to have dinner at my place tonight?”

“Sure, I’ll be home. I remember he first time I was there that you showed me the latest article that you wrote that had a deadline.”

“You did. I haven’t written anything since. I had fun writing about the election last year.”

“Now that you brought up the topic, let me ask another question.”

“Ask away. I’ll do my best to answer that question for you.”

“My question is this – what do you think of President Trump?”

“I don’t like him. He’s not the right person to be commander – in – chief. I do really agree with a lot of Democrats who wanted to impeach him. What do you think of him, Mark?”

They reached the freeway and decided to turn back to their neighborhood.

“I have to agree with you that his rating is crummy. Everyone around the world is watching and listening on what he is doing. I don’t think he should be running in 2020 if he’s continuing to act like this. He should be going back to being a businessman. I still don’t like his ideas of healthcare, the border wall and taxes.”

“I don’t like them either. All the other Democrats should also agree on an idea of tying him up with duct tape. He is a loudmouth for sure.”

“I like how you used that word, Wendy. Maybe you should write an article on your thoughts about this creep we’ve had for almost a year.”

“I like your suggestion, Mark. I’ll be sure to keep it in mind. It might not happen anytime soon. When I do write it, you and my friends will read it before I publish.”

“This is where you’re well – known of your articles you write. I have heard about you, but I think it’s even cool that I have a neighbor of that last name. I’ll let you know if something else comes up on that dinner invitation that you just mentioned.”

He spoke again.

“What time do you think we should do this?” he asked.

“I was thinking of six o’clock. How does that sound to you?”

“As far as I know for now, I’m available. It was nice talking with you again.”

“Anytime. I’ll see you later.”

“Just don’t do anything fancy, Wendy.”

“I don’t plan to.”


	14. Chapter 14

The dinner date arrived. Wendy didn’t talk or see Mark today. She’s hoping he was still planning on coming than canceling out like he did the first time. There was also no way she could get in contact with Mark to see if he was still coning or not because he never gave her his phone number when she asked about it before. Wendy went through the fridge to see what she could find.

There really wasn’t much that Wendy couldn’t cook for the two of them. Wendy remembered what he had told her – don’t do anything fancy. She wasn’t planning on it, anyway. Before she did anything, Wendy left the house for a bit to see him. She rang the doorbell. She heard footsteps coming to answer the door, so it gave her an idea that Mark was home, which made her happy. He opened the door.

“Hi, Wendy. Wouldn’t you like to come in?”

“Thank you, Mark.”

So Wendy walked in.

“I have something I’d like to ask you about.”

“About what, Wendy?”

“Dinner. Are you still planning to come? Last time we talked about it, you didn’t want to do it.”

“I’m sorry, Wendy. Thank you for reminding me. What do you have in mind?”

“I just looked through my fridge. There really wasn’t much.”

“We don’t need to eat at your place. Do you want to out instead?”

“I like that idea. When are you thinking of going?”

“I’m letting you decide, Wendy. This was your idea, so you’re the one in charge.”

“How about the Olive Garden or Outback? What do you think?”

“Those are good choices, so you decide.”

“How about Olive Garden?”

“I’m good with that. How does five – fifteen sound to you?” he asked.

“That can work. I’ll meet you in the parking lot.”

“All right. See you the. Wendy, one more thing.”

“What’s that?”

She was still looking at him.

“Please don’t plan to dress up.”

“I don’t plan to do that, Mark. I’m not that type of person who does such a thing.”

“Good to know. I wasn’t having that on my mind when we first met. Now we’re friends, I notice that isn’t your thing.”

“You’re right on that, Mark. I’d better get going. Maybe I can try to start on another article.”

“What’s the idea this time?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll try to come up with something. I haven’t done anything for a while.”

“From what I’ve seen in your articles, you write really well. I just wanted to share that with you.”

“Thank you, Mark. I’ll see you in the parking lot.”

“Fine with me. See you then.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” she said and then left.

Wendy decided to go on a short run before sitting on her desk chair. People who read her articles usually don’t e – mail her to give out ideas on what she should write. She was the editor of the school newspaper in both high school and in college. This is where she started to write for the local paper and has been with the same company ever since.

Her short run this afternoon was only to the mailbox. She had bought the key with her since she was thinking of doing this after visiting with him to decide on ideas for dinner. She was happy that she didn’t have to cook again. Last time Wendy remembered, they both had Applebee’s. It was also a nice visit. Maybe this was why she had come up with this idea. There really wasn’t anything special to receive anything. All she did was open bills as she walked into her house.

Once Wendy unlocked the front door, she walked into the dining room to put the mail on the table that just came in. Wendy decided that now seemed to be a good idea to take a shower, so that’s exactly what she did. Before doing that, she checked her e – mail.

quickly. There wasn’t much of anything. That was fine with her. It isn’t often she does this sort of thing. That was fine with her. It didn’t take Wendy long to wash and blow – dry her hair.

When she finished, she once again sat at her desk. No, Wendy’s phone doesn’t have the Internet, and she was fine with that. She started to browse. She came across a headline that made her want to check it out. What Wendy noticed as that she saw her last name and not her first name. The first name was also a female, she saw. The name didn’t sound familiar to her. It said the first name happened to be Kelly.

“I don’t know that name. Maybe I should talk to this McCarey woman.”

Now Wendy was starting to finally get an idea on writing a new article. It happened to be this other McCarey woman she had just thought of seeing if any of her friends were knowing anything about this woman, but she thought again that they might not even know who she is, either. This would really be something to share with Mark tonight. Maybe he might be able to have any ideas on who she is.


	15. Chapter 15

Before Wendy left to meet Mark for dinner, she was doing some research on this Kelly McCarey, whoever she is. This is the first time Wendy heard of Kelly. Wendy was able to write down Kelly’s e – mail address. It was worth sharing with Mark for sure. Wendy planned on bringing her phone so that way she could show Mark this woman who happens to be a McCarey as well. No telling what Mark would say.

After she wrote down Kelly’s address, Wendy sent her an e – mail. Here is what she wrote:

Hello, Kelly.

Let me tell you who I am. My name is Wendy. I am also a McCarey. I happen to be a news reporter. I live in Biggs, Michigan. I did read in your biography that both of us are the same age and. I think that’s pretty cool that there are several other McCareys around the country, but I have no idea about the world, though.

I just wanted to know if you’ll be interested into being interviewed. You don’t need to reply to me right away. When you do find time to do so, I shall be looking out for your response.

Sincerely,

Wendy McCarey

That’s when she sent it. Then Wendy came up with a question – could she and this Kelly be related because they both were the same last name and same age as well? Wendy didn’t read the entire biography about Kelly, so she didn’t know what to think about what she did for a living. If Kelly answered her e – mail, she would find out what kind of job this woman has.

When Wendy arrived at the Olive Garden, she saw that their parking space was almost full. She was also happy to see that there was room for her car. Is Mark here yet? Wendy asked herself. She took our her purse from the passenger seat. Now she grabbed her key and then locked the car and then went to the lobby.

To tell the truth, Mark was already there.

“Hi, Wendy.”

“Hi, Mark. How’s your day turning out?”

“It’s good. I am waiting for somebody to find a seat for us. He will be here soon, I hope.”

“Okay. When we’re seated, I have something that I want to share with you. I think you might be interested.”

“Do you want to tell me now? Of course I’m interested in what you have to say this time.”

It didn’t take her and Mark long to wait on being seated. Once their waiter seated them and filled their glasses of water, Wendy began to tell her story.

“Mark, mind if I ask you a question?”

“What’s the question this time?” he asked.

“Have you ever heard of the name Kelly McCarey?”

“No. I don’t even know who this woman is.”

“I came across her name earlier while browsing around. I found in her biography that we have the same last name along with the same age. I wrote down her contact information.”

“What about this other McCarey woman do you know about?” Mark asked.

“That’s all I know. I didn’t read the much on her. The name is what I’m interested in.”

“What made you come across her?”

“I don’t know. Her name came up. I thought I would check her out, so I did.”

“What are you trying to tell me here, Wendy? I’m still not following your story.”

“I’m getting there, Mark. Here is something I did – I sent her an e – mail.”

“What about this other McCarey person that you read about?”

Wendy saw their waiter came for their salad and breadsticks. Wendy usually doesn’t touch those since she mostly eats at home most of the time. She likes eating at home so that way you don’t have to pay. She saw that her neighbor had a confusing look and she was trying her best to get right on her story.

“Well, I sent her an e – mail and asked if she would like to have an interview with me sometime if interested.”

“Has Kelly responded to your message?”

“I don’t know how to answer that, Mark. I sent it before I arrived here.”

“You can read to me what you said in that e – mail.”

“That’s what I decided to do anyway. Let me get my phone out of my purse first.”

He watched her do that. Wendy read those words she’d typed. When she finished, Mark was starting to show more interest than he did earlier.

Wendy had a question that came to mind.”

“I think I know what you’re going to ask.”

“Exactly right. I asked myself if the both of us are related because of the last name?”

“That’s a very good question, Wendy. I didn’t think of that one.”

“I thought you already thought of asking. Pull up her name so I can see for myself.”

That’s what she did.

Wendy was about to show him that when their waiter returned with their meals.

“You’ll have to wait to show me when we’re finished. Right now all I want to do now is enjoy my meal.”

“I think that’s a good idea.”

When Wendy looked on what Kelly’s story was, the only thing she did was click on this woman’s name. Why did this lady’s name pop up for? That she would have to find out on her own.


	16. Chapter 16

Wendy decided to see if she could try having any luck on finding out if this Kelly McCarey woman had answered, but that will wait until later. Kelly sounds interesting, Wendy told herself. She visited Kelly’s website again so that way she would get an idea on what to do if Kelly agrees to the interview she sent in the e – mail. Would Kelly actually reply to her? That Wendy will have to find out. If she does answer, maybe Wendy could try to set up a date for dinner if Kelly’s schedule is free.

Almost everybody has a website. Maybe this Kelly lady might be well – known like the other McCareys. This should be worth the wait to chat with her. She found Kelly’s biography helpful so she would get ideas.

Wendy left her office.

“I hope Kelly is a friendly person. Maybe she could be married or whatever. If she does, then she might try to find time and visit with a relative for the first time,” Wendy said out loud.

This must be a McCarey family secret, and this is probably how Jay looked her and Brandi up. She thought of calling her younger cousin. And that’s exactly what she did.

When Wendy left the office, she picked up her phone and dialed Brandi’s number. Brandi was indeed home. Her husband Gregory answered the phone. He responds to Greg mostly.

“Hi, Wendy. It’s nice to hear from you.”

“It’s nice hearing your voice as well, Greg. Is Brandi home?”

“Yes, she is. Hold on while I go find her.”

“Okay. I’ll hold.”

She wasn’t sure what Brandi would be doing.

“Hi, Wendy,” Brandi said a couple of minutes later.

“I just wanted to say hi. It’s been a while since I last heard your voice.”

“Way too long, Wendy,” agreed Brandi.

“I always like hearing your voice.”

“Even Greg was happy that you called.”

“I’m sure he was. How are Allison and Marissa?”

Both of the girls happen to be Wendy’s nieces, and the three of them get along just fine.

“They’re doing good, thank you for asking. There’s a play coming up and it’s mostly for ten to eleven – year – olds. Marissa got the lead part.”

“That’s awesome, Brandi. Tell Marissa congratulations for me.”

“I sure will.”

“I won’t tell you until you tell me what Allison’s doing.”

“She’s doing well also. She recently made the honor roll and decided to be interested in soccer.”

“That’s good for her, Brandi. Keep the McCarey gift in future generations.”

“For sure. The future looks goof to both girls so far. Now you can tell me why you called.”

“That’s what I’m getting to, Coz. I can’t believe that Allison will be nine soon.”

“I know. At least Dad and Mom are proud of their granddaughters,” Brandi agreed.

“Here’s why I’m calling, Brandi. I did a bit of research on finding out if there are any other McCareys nobody told us about.”

“You never told me anything on why you’re showing more interest of more McCareys, Wendy. I thought that was Jay’s interest.”

“It is, but now I’m starting to get into the McCarey family history, even though you and I don’t know much about it.”

“I agree about the McCarey family secret is finally getting out there. What did you find out?”

“I found there’s another McCarey out there. Her name happens to be Kelly.”

“I never heard of a Kelly McCarey. Where does she live?”

Wendy told her.

“Kelly seems interesting. Have you tried contacting Kelly yet?”

“Yes, but I thought I would tell you before I see if she replied,” answered Wendy.

“Let me know if she replies.”

“I plan to,” Wendy said.

“Do you know what she does for a living?”

“She does have a website, but it’s a dot net.”

“Interesting. And you have a blog about your articles, including the one during the 2016 election.”

“I like to get new readers by doing a blog.”

What the two cousins talked about just now is true about her having a blog, and it’s pretty popular.

“Too bad Uncle Anthony and Aunt Barbara aren’t alive to share this information about Kelly along with Richard and Robert,” said Brandi.

“I know. Maybe Uncle Jesse and Aunt Emma might know about this.”

“Probably.”

Anthony and Barbara happen to be Wendy’s parents while Emma and Jesse are to her younger cousin.

“It’s been a while since I talked to Mom and Dad. Do you want me to ask them about Kelly and her family or should I?”

“I can do it, thanks, Coz.”

Wendy and Brandi do get along just fine, even though Wendy is older by thirteen years, like Jay and Karen are. From what Wendy told Brandi earlier what Kelly that she hasn’t mentioned on what their cousin does.”

“Her website says she’s a published author. Do you remember Bill Thompson?” Wendy asked.

“I do remember meeting him in Hawaii a few years ago. Why do you ask that question?”

“I don’t know. He’s a published author as well. I don’t think I’ve ever read his novels.”

Bill Thompson is a murder mystery author that is well – known for his fashion murder mysteries.

“Neither have I. Do you think he’s still around?”

“I have no clue, Brandi, but I’d like to think so. I don’t know why we’re talking about him.”

“What did her biography say about publishing?” asked Brandi, still interested in this conversation they’re having.

“Murder mysteries, but has the theme of Westerns. I don’t read Westerns much, but I don’t mind them.”

“I think I’ll end this conversation and see if Kelly would answer me. I’d like to talk with Aunt Emma and Uncle Jesse as well.”

“Good idea, Wendy. Keep me posted,” Brandi told her.

“I sure will. Tell the girls that I said hello and give them a hug for me.”

“I will do that. I’ll look forward to talk with you.”

“So do I. Take care, Brandi.”

“Same to you, Wendy.”

Now Wendy finally put her phone back where she usually keeps it. She once again headed to her office and decided to see if Kelly responded to her. Let’s see if this is the beginning of a relationship.


	17. Chapter 17

Kelly McCarey was on the computer one Wednesday evening. She was up late because she wanted to finish writing her newest book. Kelly has been writing about five years now and she loves it. She happens to be married. Kelly has a husband named Keith while her mother and father are named Jacqueline and Louis. Keith was already under the covers, waiting for her to join him.

“I think I’ll wait to edit tomorrow. I’m heading off to bed,’ she told herself.

Kelly lives in Wisconsin, and she does like living in that state since she’s been living there her whole life. Once she headed upstairs, it was 10:45. Kelly decided to take a quick bath. When she finished, she brushed her teeth and then joined Keith.

“Good – night, Keith,” she said to her husband.

“Good – night, honey. You told me you were going to be in about twenty minutes earlier this evening.”

“Sorry if took so long. I wanted to finish my novel.”

“Did you get it done?”

“Yes, I did. I’m going to edit tomorrow.”

“Good idea. Every writer needs to sleep.”

“You can read it first before I send it to my editor.”

“I will do that, Kelly. It gives me the a chance to enjoy it as usual.”

“Of course it does. I hope I will get good reviews like I always do.’

“True that. Good – night, Kelly.”

“Good – night, Keith.”

Keith wasn’t born a McCarey, but he used to be Anderson. He changed this name legally when they married.

Kelly usually likes to sleep late, so she did that today. This week was flying quickly as usual. She decided to come up with a title for her newest book, and called it The Neighbor Homicide. She writes mysteries, but they all involve homicides. When she woke up at 10:00, Keith was mowing the lawn. She yawned when she got out of bed and stretched like she does every morning. Kelly made the bed quickly and then chose out a new pair of blue jeans, yellow earrings, new pair of white shoes, and, last, but not least, a blue and green striped T- shirt with buttons.

Even the shirt was brand – new. Keith had given them to her for an Easter gift while she gave him a new toolbox, which he had been needing for sometime now. The colors Kelly was wearing today are her favorites. Kelly is well – known for her homicide mysteries. No, she doesn’t like writing series and think it’s a waste of time. She does let Keith help her come up with names for her stories. After she finished eating oatmeal, Kelly headed for their office and pulled up her document. She had written 320 pages with 22 chapters,

Before Kelly began to edit, she checked her e – mail. She doesn’t check it often, but did think it was a good idea to do so today. She saw an e – mail that caught her eye – somebody by the name of Wendy McCarey. She doesn’t know who Wendy is, but has heard of the name. She knows who Jay is, and they happen to be related. Could Wendy also be another relative? Kelly asked herself. If she is, she could find out for herself.

Kelly read through Wendy’s e – mail about five times before deciding to reply. Wendy wanted to know if she would like to know if she could meet her for an interview sometime.

“What kind of interviews does this Wendy character want from me? I guess I’ll answer to her e – mail and find out for myself. Keith would be interested to know that there are more McCareys across America.”

Kelly then responded to Wendy. Here’s what she said:

‘Hi, Wendy.

Thank you for dropping by to send something to me. This surprised me that there is another McCarey for me to find out about. I hope you don’t mind if can have sometime to think about doing an interview with you. I haven’t even heard of you, but this sure is interesting to have more generations for the McCareys since the first generation. What kind of interview are you talking about? It isn’t often that I do this kind of thing.

Even though I publish my books, what do you do? A reporter or something else? I will like to meet, but how did you come across my name? This is what I’m curious about. I do have a personal e – mail account, so I would recommend that to you. This address is mostly for my writing as you figured out. Right now all I’m interested in is sending my book to the editor. I’ll be taking a break from writing for now. Here is my address you can reach me.’

Kelly McCarey

After she sent her response to Wendy, she went to read the other e – mails. She sent Wendy her Google e – mail, but doesn’t use it very often. Kelly did have a fifty – fifty guess that Wendy might not be a real person. Wendy McCarey must be a very interesting person. That’s when Kelly heard Keith walk in from mowing the lawn. She then logged out of her e – mail and went to say good – morning to him.

“Hello, sleepyhead,” he greeted her as he usually did.

“Morning. Finished with mowing the lawn?”

“Yes. I’m going to take a quick shower.”

“You look like a mess with all of that grass on you, so that’s a good idea you do that now. Before you do, I have something that I would like to share.”

“What’s that? Can it wait when I’m all nice and clean?”

“Yes. I think that you would be very interested.”

“Better be good.”

“Trust me because it is.”

That’s when he walked upstairs to their bedroom. Kelly was planning to call Jacqueline and Louis and see if they knew anything about these past generations of the McCareys, and that goes for Wendy as well. She walked to the living room table where she usually keeps the phone. Then she reached it and punched in her folks’ phone number. She listened to it ring a few times before she heard her father’s voice.

“Hi, Did.”

“Hello, honey. How are you?” Louis asked.

“Doing well. How about Mom?”

“She’s good too. She went into town about half an hour ago.”

“Okay. There is something that I would like to ask you about.”

“What’s that?”

“I recently finished my new book last night. I will rewrite this afternoon. This isn’t why I’m calling.”

“What is it that made you call us?”

“I got a strange e – mail. It was from a woman with the name McCarey. What do you know about this?”

“Not much at all, except for the first generation over 240 years ago. Why?”

“Because this woman’s name is Wendy McCarey. Do you know anything about her?”

“Just a little, but not too much. Is she the surprise of your day?”

“Exactly. Where does she come from?”

“Her father is an uncle to me while we were growing up,” Louis began.

“What’s his name?”

“Anthony. He had a wife named Barbara. I guess that makes you both cousins, but again I could be wrong. Have you told Keith yet?”

“Not yet. He’s in the shower right now. Thank you for the info on Wendy and where she stands in the family.”

“He was a friendly person, but I am sorry to say that he and Barbara aren’t alive anymore to tell her about you.”

“I guess you’re right, Dad. Were you close to Anthony?”

“Of course. All of the McCarey generations are supposed to be close to each other. I thought you knew that by now.”

“I do, but I was only curious about who Wendy is. Maybe Anthony told her stories.”

“Maybe. This is some sort of family secret when you find out who the other McCareys are.”

“That I believe, Dad. I hear Keith coming out from the shower. I want to tell you that Wendy contacted me and see when and if would be good to get together for an interview.”

“That’s up to you. I’m going to sign off. I’m going for a bike ride.”

“It was nice hearing your voice, Dad. I shall keep you posted.”

“You go do that. I’m already interested.”

“I can tell. Give Mom a hug for me.”

“Will do. Have a good rest of the week.”

“Same to you, Dad.”

That’s when Keith returned.

“What did you want to share with me, Kelly?”

She repeated what she had just told Louis.

“I’m not familiar with this woman, Kelly. I don’t even know who Wendy McCarey is.”

“I agree. I replied.”

“Are you going to do it?”

“I told her I’d think about it.”


	18. Chapter 18

So Wendy thought of calling her younger cousin Brandi to tell her about this other McCarey that she’d recently found out. She picked up her cell phone and immediately punched in Brandi’s number. As usual, she listened to the telephone for a few times. It turned out that Brandi indeed was home.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Greg. Remember me? Wendy.”

“Of course I do. It’s been a while since you ladies talked. How are you?”

Greg is Brandi’s husband. They have two daughters named Allison and Marissa.

“I’ll go get Brandi for you.”

“Thank you, Greg. It was nice talking with you again.”

“Same to you, Wendy.”

So he ended the conversation.

“Hi, Wendy.”

“Hi, Brandi. Guess what happened?”

“What? You sound excited,” Brandi told her.

“You bet I am. The guess what this time is that I found out about something neither of us know until now.”

“It better be good. I can chat for a while, and then Marissa and Allison have a dentist appointment to attend to.”

“How are the girls?” Wendy asked.

“They’re doing great, Wendy. I’ll tell them Aunt Wendy said hello.”

“Which is true.”

“Now you can tell me your news,” Brandi told her.

“I was on the computer a while ago. You know what I came across?”

“What?” asked Brandi.

“It’s more of who than what, Coz. I found out there happens to be another McCarey here in America.”

“Of course the other McCareys are all over the country, but we don’t know they are.”

Wendy had to agree.

“This is a woman named Kelly. I contacted her,” Wendy began.

“Wow. The McCareys are big families, that’s for sure,” Brandi agreed.

“There’s more. I found out that she has a website. I think that would be a good idea she and I could meet together. I contacted her by e – mail.”

“Wow. Did Kelly reply back?”

“Yes, she did. She’s interested in me also. I wonder if Jay knows about her.”

“That’s a good thought,” Brandi said.

“I know. I really don’t know anything about her, but I will. I can take a picture of her for you.”

“I’d love that. It’s too bad that I’m not close to Biggs.”

Wendy had to agree once again.

“I can look her up,” Brandi said.

“That’s a good idea so that way you can see what this McCarey woman looks like.”

“What’s the name of her website?”

Wendy told her.

“Thanks. I’ll be checking it out later. I really have to go soon.”

“Before you go, hug the girls for me. I might come out sometime,” Wendy said.

“That’ll be great. We need to catch up a bit.”

“Unless you come out here first.”

“What did you say this Kelly woman does for a living? She sounds like an interesting person.”

“I know. The website tells you she’s a published author.”

“That’s awesome. This is a new one on me. A McCarey that publishes books. What genre does she write?” Brandi asked.

“I didn’t pay much attention. I do wonder how big her audience is,” Wendy replied.

“Keep me posted on this woman, Coz.”

“I plan to, Brandi. I do have a question to ask you.”

“What’s that?”

“How are Aunt Emma and Uncle Jesse doing?”

“They’re good. They did ask about you.”

“Which is good. I’d like to come and see them as well. What have they been doing?”

“Nothing much. They did celebrate their thirty – eighth anniversary.”

“What did they do this year?”

Emma and Jesse live close to Brandi, so Marissa and Allison get to see them more often. 

Brandi told her.

“That sounds like fun, Coz. Too bad I’m not close to you in Oklahoma. It’s not often I get to see Aunt Emma and Uncle Jesse.”

“I know. They said the same thing about you.”

“I’m sure that they did. I should start thinking about coming out to see everybody.”

“You will, Wendy. Like I said before, it’ll be good to get caught up.”

“True. We can talk again soon. I will let you know about Kelly. I wonder if she’s published anything new.”

“I’m sure you will know soon enough,” Brandi replied.

“Yes. I’d better let you go, Brandi. I’m sure that you want to leave early. How’s the traffic out there?”

“What makes you ask that, Wendy? It’s the same as always. I’m not going to ask you that question about Biggs.”

“You don’t have to. Give everybody a hug from Aunt Wendy.”

“I will be sure to do that. It’s my turn to call you.”

“Of course. It’s nice hearing your voice again.”

“Same to you, Wendy. Bye.”

Before Wendy could return it, she heard the dial tone.


	19. Chapter 19

Wendy had an idea – why not invite Mark and Brandi so they all could meet Kelly at the same time? Of course Brandi would be really interested for sure, but wasn’t so sure about Mark. If Brandi had to find time off from work, that meant she would have to fly out to Biggs to do that. That’s exactly what she did – called up her younger cousin. She happens to be thirteen years older than Brandi. Yes, they’re very close.

So Wendy dialed Brandi’s number. When she met Mark for the first time, not once has he given her his contact information, even if that meant she wanted his telephone number. She even respected his privacy. Marissa was able to pick up the phone this time.

“Hi, Aunt Wendy,” Marissa greed her.

“Hi, honey. How are you and Allison doing?” Wendy asked.

“Fine. Allison just caught a cold, and I’m trying my best to stay away.”

“Keep after it, Marissa. Give Allison a hug when she feels better. May I speak with your mother?”

“Hold on.”

When her oldest niece put the phone down, she thought she heard Allison sneezing and coughing. Brandi finally came on.

“Hi, Wendy.”

“Hi, Brandi. I spoke with Marissa for a little bit.”

“That’s what she told me. What made you call again?” Brandi asked.

“Remember when I mentioned that Kelly McCarey woman?”

“Yes, I do. What about her?”

“I thought that maybe you could try to find some time and visit with me for a while?”

“I’ll see what I can do. I can’t promise anything,” Brandi told Wendy.

“I understand. I just thought I’d invite you so that way we both could meet Kelly McCarey together.”

“Great idea, Wendy!”

“I’ll keep talking with Kelly and see what works for her.”

“That’s a good idea, Wendy. Wait until Gregory hears about this one.”

“He’d like that for sure,” Wendy agreed.

“Talk again soon, Wendy.”

“Marissa mentioned that Allison has a cold.”

“Yes, she does. She had to stay home from school today.”

“Tell her that I hope she feels better soon.”

“Ill be sure to give her your message,” Brandi replied.

“Don’t forget to tell him hi from me.”

“I’ll do that as well. Talk again soon.”

That was the end of the conversation. Before Wendy was able to hang up, Brandi had one more question.

“Don’t hang up yet, Wendy.”

“Why not?” Wendy asked.

“I have a question about Kelly McCarey.”

“What’s that?”

“Where is this McCarey woman living?” Brandi asked.

“Her biography shared Hawaii,” answered Wendy.

“Just wondering, that’s all. I know for sure that Gregory will ask me that sort of question.”

“That’s for sure,” Wendy agreed.

After saying good – bye a second time, Wendy was the first one to disconnect. Maybe this Kelly McCarey would be somebody interested in an article, Wendy told herself.

Wendy looked at the scratch paper she’d left on the desk in her office. She was able to login to her e – mail and that’s when Wendy reached out to Kelly. Here’s what Wendy wrote this time:

‘Hi, Kelly.

Remember me? I’m Wendy. I’d still be interested in meeting you. I remember that I mentioned last time that I’m a news reporter. Sorry, not the TV kind. I have my own column. If you want to know what type of news that I write about, it’s different things. I write about politics also, but not very often. How would you like to be interested for my column?

People would be very interested to know there are several McCareys here in this country. As a McCarey, you have to be popular. Your website did mention that you’re a very well – known author, which is always a good thing when you’re a McCarey.

I have a younger cousin and she’s interested in meeting you as well. What does your schedule have to tell you about flying out here in Michigan? I’d love to meet you. Let me know so that way we would plan to have dinner. It would be interesting to meet another McCarey. I’ll be sure to hear from you again sometime.

Sincerely,

Wendy McCarey’

That’s when she sent it out to Kelly’s inbox. No talking on how long Kelly would respond to her. The next time that she will see Mark, she’d like to see what he thought of hanging out with her when Kelly and Brandi come out. She thought that his answer could be a positive one. From what he told her once, he hadn’t met Jay at all. It didn’t interest him much. Let’s wait and see if Kelly responds first.


	20. Chapter 20

Kelly got together with a couple neighbors of hers. Keith, who happens to be her husband, was there as well. They recently met a neighbor who just moved in almost a week ago. This was why Kelly and Keith were out so they could introduce themselves. This new neighbor would be surprised to see they have a McCarey next door. Keith met her outside of the garage.

“Let’s meet our new neighbors,” he told her.

She agreed.

“I wonder where this family is from, Keith.”

“That we’ll find out,” he agreed.

Both of them arrived to the driveway. A light tan Toyota was sitting there. The license plate told them Connecticut.

“Long way to move out here,” Keith said and Kelly agreed.

“I wonder why this family decided to move here.”

“That we’re going to find out,” Keith answered.

Kelly offered to ring the doorbell. Within less than a minute, somebody answered the door. Both Kelly and Keith studied the man. He was in his forties somewhere, had dark blonde hair, wore glasses, white tennis shoes, a shirt that was light orange with a bit of purple, and last, but not least, blue jeans. They were new too.

“Hello. Why don’t you come on in?” he said.

So she and Keith walked into the living room.

“We came by because we wanted to meet you,” Keith told the man.

“I’m glad that I had the chance to meet you. Do both of you want to sit down?”

“We’re fine, thank you,” Kelly told him.

Kelly studied the place. She saw that this gentleman had pictures of Jesus Christ on the walls and nothing else. Looked like he was a religious person, Kelly told herself.

“My name is Benjamin Adams,” he introduced himself.

He studied Kelly as well.

“Wait a minute. Don’t tell me who you are. You’re Kelly McCarey, right?”

“Yes, I am. This is my husband, Keith. How did you know my name?”

“I read your books. You’re a great writer. You have a gift for words.”

“Thank you, Benjamin. Do you like Ben for short?”

“No. Benjamin is fine. My friends would love to hear that I have a McCarey as a neighbor. Are you related to Jay Wonder?”

“Yes, but I’ve never met him. Maybe someday. I’ve had quite a few surprises recently, and you are one of them.”

“I like surprises,” Benjamin told her.

“Good.”

“Are you writing anything right now?”

“No. I just finished my latest novel to the publisher,” answered Kelly.

She’s been a big fan of murder mysteries, and is writing her own. To tell the truth, people happen to call her Queen of Cozy.

“Keep up the good work, Kelly.”

“Thank you. Keith and I were just talking about you before we came over.”

“Nothing negative, I hope.”

“No,” Kith said.

“Good. Maybe we’ll be good neighbors.”

“We just might someday. If you don’t mind me asking, Mr. Adams, what brought you here?”

“Kelly, my job was the one that brought me here,” he answered.

“What do you do?” asked Keith.

“I’m a Nazarene pastor. This is why you both see Jesus on my wall.”

“That’s cool. When do you start this Nazarene job?” she asked.

“Actually, this will be my first Sunday,” was his answer.

“Hope everything turns out for you, Mr. Adams.”

“Thank you, Kelly. How many Nazarene churches are in this community?”

“Not sure, but I heard from a friend there are about five.”

“That’s a lot. The church I am working for is known as Jesus the First Nazarene,” he told her.

“Never heard of it, but a friend attends to it. She says it’s a wonderful church.”

“I hope she’s right, Kelly. Do you go to church?” he asked.

“Yes, but not all the time. To tell the truth, Keith and I happen to go to St. John’s. It’s pretty good, but we go about once a month.”

“She’s right, Benjamin,” Keith agreed.

“I better think about spending some quality time with Jesus right now.”

Kelly and Keith both saw he had the Bible in his hand.

“It sure was a pleasure to meet a McCarey. Hope to see you again soon,” he said.

“it was nice to meet you too, Benjamin. Welcome to the neighborhood.”

“Thank you, Kelly. I already feel welcome.”

“Glad to hear that,” Keith told him.

Then that’s when he shut the door.

“What do you think of him?” he asked.

“I thought he seemed friendly.”

“So did I. I’m surprised he didn’t need to ask for your name.”

“The McCareys are too well – known around the world, honey.”

“Have you heard back from Wendy?”

She shook her head and answered, “I haven’t checked my e – mail lately, but I’m pretty sure she’s in my Inbox by now. She sounds nice. I’d like to meet her for dinner like she mentioned.”

“I’d be happy to tag along.”

An idea popped in his mind.

“I have an idea about your next book.”

She opened their door.

“Spill it.”

“Why not do a murder mystery with a neighbor of your character involving a grocery store?”

“That’s a good idea. I’ll take it.”

“Glad you like it. I’m sure your fans will agree with me.”

“Of course they would. Maybe I’ll get started tonight if I’m in the mood.’

“Makes sense.”

**Author's Note:**

> Started this a few days ago when it didn't have a title, and a friend came up with one. Hope you like it.


End file.
